Just a Dream
by MsSleepy876
Summary: A song based fan fiction set after "The Dark Knight". Based on "Just A Dream" tune by Carrie Underwood and the movies "Batman Begins" and "The Dark Knight". Please review as I am a new author on the site.


Just a Dream

Just a Dream

Disclaimer: **I do not own the song by Carrie Underwood on her Carnival Ride CD or the**

**characters from the movie "The Dark Knight"**

It was two weeks after the day she turned 18.

All dressed in white,

Going to the church that night.

She had the box of his letters in the passenger seat.

Sixpence in her shoe,

Something borrowed, something blue.

And when the church doors opened up wide,

She put her veil down trying to hide the tears.

Oh, she just couldn't believe it.

She heard the trumpets from the military band

And the flowers fell out of her hands.

Baby, why did you leave me?

Why did you have to go?

I was counting on forever

Now I'll never know.

I can't even breathe.

It's like I'm looking from a distance,

Standing in the background.

Everybody's saying he's not coming home now.

This can't be happening to me.

This is just a dream.

The preacher man said let's bow ours heads and pray.

Lord, please lift his soul and heal this hurt.

Then the congregation all stood up and sang

The saddest song that she'd ever heard.

And then they handed her a folded up flag.

And she held on to all she had left of him

Oh, and what could have been.

And then guns rang one last shot.

And it felt like a bullet in her heart.

Baby, why did you leave me?

Why did you have to go?

I was counting on forever

Now I'll never know.

I can't even breathe.

It's like I'm looking from a distance,

Standing in the background.

Everybody's saying he's not coming home now.

This can't be happening to me.

This is just a dream.

Ooh, Baby, why did you leave me?

Why did you have to go?

I was counting on forever

Now I'll never know.

Oh, I'll never know.

It's like I'm looking from a distance,

Standing in the background.

Everybody's saying he's not coming home now.

This can't be happening to me.

This is just a dream.

Oh, this is just a dream.

Just a dream.

Yeah_._

The sunlight beat down on Gotham's main cathedral. She felt numb as the car got closer. The one person who meant everything to her was in the car ahead of her. The actions of one evil but lucky man took from her and the city it's best hero for the future survival of the city.

She had been to this church before but on a much happier day. The sparkle to his eye as the doors opened still brought a smile to her. Their wedding had been and still was the best day of her life. She had accepted the dual roles that he played for this city they called their home. His parents' murder had affected the person he became but even with the two identities, he was the man who held her heart.

He had survived the League of Shadows and Crane's attack on his city. The Joker hadn't been able to kill him; Harvey Dent was not as lucky either. The mob had tried for years to kill him but it was almost as if the past came back against him. They had just had dinner at the new river side restaurant he had invested in. They had walked to the car when it happened. A simple street thug burst out on them. He was unable to display the side of himself that had scared off so many criminals. Bruce Wayne was known as the Prince of Gotham not its crime fighting hero. He had placed her behind him for protection as he talked to the kid.

They were all nervous. An officer strolled around the corner and came upon the scene. The kid had grabbed her in desperation. Bruce reacted grabbing the gun the kid held. A loud bang exploded near her and the kid went running. Bruce crumpled to the ground. She screamed.

The cop called for an ambulance and back-up. The trip to the hospital was a blur to her. All she could see clearly was him, pale against the sheet. The blood had soaked the shirt he had worn with his suit that night. Commissioner Gordon met them at the hospital. Jim knew both sides to Bruce and what he did to help their city.

Tears fell from her eyes as she remembered the doctors telling her the news. He wouldn't make it. Three years of marriage was coming to an end and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Jim took her back to Wayne Manor. He had to tell Alfred and they helped her to their bedroom to rest. Everything was a part of him, a reminder of what she had just lost. His scent poured from every room and anything she touched.

Lucius and Alfred made the arrangements. Jim came to her a few days before and said he was going to release Bruce's second identity to the public. It was time that Gotham knew they lost their protector that night, that Batman was a human being who had left this earth.

As they approached the church hundreds lined the streets. As the widow she was left with his legacy and possibly his child. The doctor did tests two days after his death. She stepped from the car the veil to her hat flew in the breeze. Her tears could be seen by all around. The Mayor walked down the stairs and helped her. She was escorted to the front of the church and where he lay in his casket. His casket was opened for her only. He looked like he was asleep. Her urge to shake him awake was so great but the coldness of his skin reminded her of the truth.

Going to her seat, her tears fell without check. Alfred held her hand as they alone knew both sides to the man the city now celebrated. Jim brought to her a folded flag that she held to her chest. At the end of the service, Alfred guided her to the car. She didn't remember the rest of the day. All she knew was that in the new grave lay not only her one true love but her heart and soul as well.


End file.
